Question: Find the domain of the function
\[h(x) = \frac{3x - 1}{\sqrt{x - 5}}.\]
Answer: The square root $\sqrt{x - 5}$ is defined only for $x \ge 5.$  Moreoever, $\sqrt{x - 5}$ is in the denominator of the fraction, so it cannot be 0, i.e. $x$ cannot be 5.  Therefore, the domain of the function is $\boxed{(5,\infty)}.$